1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receive device of a conveyor apparatus for the transport of rod-like articles, in particular filter rods, of the tobacco-processing industry. The receive device has a device decelerating the rod-like articles, e.g., a first brake device, and a device accelerating the rod-like articles, e.g., an acceleration device. The acceleration device is arranged downstream from the first brake device.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for conveying rod-like articles, in particular filter rods, of the tobacco-processing industry. The articles are longitudinal-axially conveyed into a first brake device and are then decelerated to a first predetermined speed in the first brake device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A corresponding receive device and a corresponding conveyor method are known for example from EP 1 397 968 B1. A corresponding filter rod receiver or a corresponding receive device for rod-like articles of the tobacco-processing industry normally receives longitudinal-axially articles, which are first decelerated in order to then be accelerated longitudinal-axially. The articles are subsequently conveyed transversely to their axes to a filter hopper. Different module variants are hereby known. For example, there are individual receivers, double receivers and triple receivers. It is also possible, depending on the requirement for articles, to control the speed of the filter rod receiver or a receive device.